Swapped
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ketika dia terbangun dan melihat tubuhnya, dia tahu ada yang salah. Quicksand, college!AU, tall!Sandy, maybe OOCness.


**Title:** Swapped

**Summary:** Ketika dia terbangun dan melihat tubuhnya, dia tahu ada yang salah.

**Pairing:** Quicksand. Big!Sandy/Prof!Pitch

**Rate:** T dulu, M-nya nyusul…

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Fic baru lagi~! :D

Iya, saia sadar saia sharusnya ngapdet, bukannya publish cerita baru lagi…. Tapi ini cerita udah selama sebulan mendekam di folder saia, memohon untuk dibiarkan melihat dunia ini~! Jadi… ya, saia bunuh diri dengan menuhin agenda yang masih penuh.

Ugh.

Okeh, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Baiklah, kelas selesai. Untuk tugas kalian—" tidak terdengar gerutu dari anak-anak, mungkin karena mereka terlalu takut pada pria ini, "Tuliskan satu lagu, dengan nama penyanyi atau komposernya, yang kalian sukai di sepotong kertas sekarang. Kuberi waktu lima menit. Cantumkan juga nama kalian."

Dalam lima menit pas, para mahasiswa sekolah musik itu sudah mengumpulkan secarik kertas dengan lagu kesukaan mereka.

"Hmm… Evanescence, Simple Plan, Hoobastank, Secondhand Serenade…" gumam pria berambut hitam itu sambil memeriksa kertas-kertas di tangannya, "Avril Lavigne, Frank Sinatra? Oh, The Beatles, Christina Perri…"

Murid-murid tidak berani menyela ataupun protes ketika mereka serasa diabaikan oleh guru mereka yang tenggelam dalam kegiatan barunya; mendaftarkan nama-nama penyanyi yang tertera di kertas.

"Breaking Benjamin, Bon jovi, dan The Script. Aku harus bilang, pilihan yang bagus. Tugas kalian adalah memainkan lagu yang telah kalian pilih dengan alat musik kalian tanpa mengubah tempo dan tangga nadanya. Dan aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk berubah pikiran dan mengganti lagu. Kalian punya satu minggu untuk berlatih."

Beberapa gerutu kecil terdengar dari murid-murid yang merasa mereka seharusnya memilih lagu yang lebih mudah dan beberapa desah lega terdengar dari murid-murid yang merasa bahwa mereka baru saja memilih lagu yang tepat.

Dan Sanderson Rush bukanlah salah satu dari keduanya. "Ayolah, Prof. Kau tidak serius kan? Aku baru saja memilih Schoenberg!"

"Kau akan memainkan apa yang kau pilih."

"Aku akan memilih lagu yang lebih gampang kalau kau bilang dari awal!"

"Nah, bukannya itu curang, Tuan Rush? Lagipula, kau akan memilih apa?"

"Euh… 'If You See Kay' dari The Script?"

"Baiklah, kau mainkan itu."

"Ah, hei! Tidak! Aku salah! Lagu itu terlalu cepat! Apa kau lupa bahwa bberapa dari kami masih pemula?"

Sang profesor hanya menatap pemuda pirang yang berani melawannya. "Terlalu cepat atau tidak, aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya. Waktu kalian satu minggu, ingat itu."

Dia berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu dan berbalik sebentar lalu berkata; "Aku berharap yang terbaik," sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang penuh dengan gerutu kesal.

* * *

"Ayolah, lagu itu lebih gampang dari 'Bleed It Out'-nya Linkin Park yang kupilih."

"Kau sudah mahir, Jack. Dan kau bukan memainkan biola. Kau memainkan piano."

Jack hanya memberikan sepotong senyuman kasihan pada Sandy sebelum dia berdiri dan memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. "Mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan berlatih sekarang."

Sandy berdiri dengan malas dari kursinya. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke ruang dosen dan mencari Profesor Pitchiner Black dan mencekik pria itu sampai mati lemas. Baiklah, sekarang dia mulai menjadi sadis.

"Kau benar. Aku sebaiknya pulang dan berlatih."

"Kan?"

Walaupun masih merasa kesal, Sandy tetap berlatih.

* * *

Tapi walaupun sudah berlatih seminggu penuh, dia tetap tidak bisa memuaskan dosennya. Pria tinggi dengan aura menakutkan itu memandangnya kecewa. "Kau sudah kuberi keringanan dan kau masih mengecewakanku. Kau punya seminggu untuk berlatih lagu Schoenberg. Minggu depan kuharap kau sudah bisa memegang biola dengan benar."

Seakan ada bom yang meledak di kepalanya dan dia meledak bersamaan dengan bom itu. "Hei! Aku sudah berusaha dan aku bahkan belum bisa memainkan lagu yang menurutmu gampang!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang lagu itu gampang. Kau yang memilihnya, dan aku memberimu keringanan dengan membiarkanmu memainkannya. Tidak ada lagi keringanan kali ini, Tuan Rush. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, poles senar dan badan biolamu, poleskan resin pada _bow_-mu, dan berlatih atau habiskan seumur hidupmu dengan menyesal karena sudah membuang-buang waktumu mempelajari hal yang tidak bisa kau pelajari."

"Oh, tolong. Tidak usah bicara seakan kau orang paling hebat, Prof. Aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa memainkan lagu ini."

Ada sedikit keterkejutan dan rasa sakit di wajah si profesor, kalau saja banyak yang bisa memperhatikan, tetapi dia tetap tenang. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berkata demikian, _Sanderson_?"

"Ayolah. Siapa disini yang pernah melihatmu memegang alat musik? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh piano disana!"

Pitchiner memicingkan matanya. "Hati-hati dengan mulutmu, Tuan Rush. Kau bisa membawa banyak bahaya dengan cara biacaramu," desisnya. "Kelas selesai. Tidak ada tugas untuk minggu depan."

Dan dia keluar begitu saja tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

* * *

"Sandy, kau adalah orang pertama yang berani menentangnya begitu!"

"Itu baru temanku!"

"Hey, Sandy, kau mau ikut denganku ke pesta di rumah Ruth besok?"

Dan blah, blah, blah.

Berita begitu cepat tersebar dan sekarang dia adalah orang paling hebat sekampus. Dia memang populer sebelumnya, hanya saja, sejak dia adu mulut dengan profesor musik 'tersayang' mereka—yang diberi julukan 'Pitch Black' karena namanya dan pakaiannya—dia lebih populer lagi. Terlebih di antara para gadis.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Wajah Profesor Black saat itu.

"Sandy? Sandy? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara jernih Tooth membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ha?"

"Kau melamun dari tadi," Jack menambahkan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Nick sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue buah.

"Atau kau sakit, _mate_?" tambah Aster.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil menyuap sepotong sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hef, Fikh… fhaiah wevih—"

"Telan dulu, Sandy," perintah Tooth.

Dengan cepat dia mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya. "Nick, kalian lebih tua dari aku dan Jack."

"Ya."

"Apa kalian pernah melihat Profesor Black memainkan alat musik apapun?"

Nick memandang Tooth, Tooth memandang Aster, dan Aster kembali melemparkan pandangan itu pada Nick. "Sepertinya tidak. Oh, dia suka bermain piano sesekali—kalau bermain dengan satu jari bisa disebut bermain—tapi itu juga hanya untuk membantu orang menyetel nada."

"Memangnya ada apa, Sandy?" tanya Tooth sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Sandy menggeleng lagi. "Hei, kemana sandwichku? Jack…"

Jack memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang jernih, ada remah roti di pinggir mulutnya. "Ups?"

* * *

Malam itu, tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Rasanya suhu kamarnya terlalu dingin walaupun dengan AC yang hanya disetel sampai 24 derajat Celsius.

Profesor Pitchiner Black terbangun di tengah malam, dengan kesal dia menendang selimutnya dan langsung menggigil kedinginan. Dia sumpah dia akan menuntut pekerja yang membetulkan AC-nya minggu lalu. Sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhnya dengan harapan hal itu bisa sedikit menghangatkannya, dia melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan menyadari satu hal penting begitu ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

Dimana karpetnya?

Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu saja. Dimana _bajunya_? Dia memandang ke bawah dan menyadari dirinya benar-benar telanjang.

Rasa panik memenuhi kepalanya dan dia terjatuh dengan sebuah teriakan ketika mencoba berdiri.

Satu hal lagi.

Dimana ini?

* * *

Sandy berguling tidak nyaman di tempat tidur. Sesuatu terasa aneh. Kamarnya terlalu panas dan rasanya dia seperti ketiduran dalam gulungan kain yang kaku. Aneh. Perasaan tadi tidak seperti ini.

Saking tidak nyamannya, Sandy terbangun.

Lalu dia sadar bahwa dia memang tertidur dalam setelan kemeja hitam dengan bahan yang kaku dan celana panjang hitam yang tidak kalah kaku.

_Seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh Profesor Black._

Hah?

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari dia bukan berada di kamarnya. Dia tidak pernah menyimpan biola di atas raknya, dia tidak pernah menyimpan note-note musik dengan rapi, dan tidak pernah ada piagam ataupun piala tentang _apapun_ yang berhubungan dengan musik di kamarnya.

Dan ketika dia melihat sebuah benda familiar terpampang bersama dengan piagam-piagam di rak, dia tahu dia berada dimana.

_Kertas itu hanya ada satu di dunia._

Apa dia mabuk lalu entah bagaimana bertemu dengan si profesor dan malah bertukaran baju dan ketiduran di kamarnya?

Dia masih belum memikirkan skenario terburuk dari semuanya ketika dia mendengar sebuah ketukan kasar yang bisa membangunkan seekor beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

Sebenarnya dia tergoda untuk tidur lebih lama lagi, tetapi dia memutuskan itu tidak sopan dan dia langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Tempat ini terlalu kecil untuk sebuah rumah, tapi terlalu besar untuk sebuah kamar saja. Ada dapur dan juga ruang tamu. Jadi… apartemen?

Ketukan kasar terdengar lagi dan dia cepat-cepat berjalan lagi setelah terhenti oleh selintas hal tidak berguna.

"Ya?"

Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia melihat cermin. Tapi dia yang di cermin itu terengah-engah seperti baru saja berlari dari New York ke Connecticut.

Bukan cermin kalau begitu?

"Sanderson Rush?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

Dirinya yang satu lagi menggeram kesal. "Oh, sudah kuduga."

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda-pirang-yang-mungkin-adalah-kembarannya-yang -terpisah-selama-sembilan-belas-tahun itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda kan?'. "'Apa'? Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada kau memutuskan untuk memilih 'apa'? Kau bertanya padaku 'apa'? Apa kau sudah melihat dirimu di cermin dan berteriak seperti gadis kecil yang melihat kecoak mati di lemarinya, Tuan Rush?"

Dan selama ini dia kira hanya Profesor Black saja yang berbicara seperti itu. "Euh?"

"Dan kau bahkan tidak sadar suaramu berubah! Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa membedakan nada kalau begini caranya?"

Pemuda pirang yang mirip dengannya itu mendorongnya masuk dan mengarahkannya ke ruang tamu, lalu menyuruhnya berdiri di depan televisi dan bercermin disitu.

Dan dia sadar dia berambut hitam. Dan wajahnya tirus. Dan kulitnya pucat. Dan dia bukan dirinya.

"GAH!" teriaknya sambil melompat menjauhi televisi setan itu. "Baiklah, apa ini semacam trik atau semacam bercandaan? Karena kalau yang pertama, kau hebat, dan kalau yang kedua, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" teriaknya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Dan saia berhasil bunuh diri~! Bravo~! *tebar confetti*

Haih… seseorang, tolong ingatkan bahwa saia masih punya banyak fic yang belum selesai…

Okeh, ada yang tertarik ripiu? :D

Love and switcheroo~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
